


Fools Rush In

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, MCL Rarepair Week, Post Episode 33, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Iris has been thinking about that kiss





	Fools Rush In

Iris has been thinking about that kiss for days. It reruns in her mind whenever she has a moment of silence, when she closes her eyes to go to sleep, and whenever she steps out onto the back porch where it happened.

It was painfully embarrassing in the moments before it happened, everyone staring at her, gawking. But the second Priya’s hand stoked her face it all changed. It was still uncomfortable to be watched like that, but thrilling to be intimate with Priya, to be loved

She doesn’t know how she feels Priya, and frankly it probably doesn’t matter just yet, she’s not ready for anything romantic after what happened with Tim. But that doesn’t stop her curiosity. She wants to know how Priya kisses when there’s nobody staring, if she’s the big or little spoon, what she looks like first thing in the morning. 

She shouldn’t pursue anything, she can’t handle being hurt again. But they do say only fools fall in love, and boy, she’s a fool.


End file.
